1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape cassette such as a video cassette or a digital audio tape (DAT) wherein a record medium, for instance, a tape-like medium is accommodated in a case.
2. Discussion of Background
Generally speaking, an information medium of a video cassette is apt to be stained with dirt and dust and is damageable in handling thereof. This case is constructed by welding and combining an upper case and a lower case made of synthetic resin at their welding portions. A reel spring is provided on an inner face of the upper case which restrains a vertical motion of a couple of tape reels.
In a case for accommodating a record medium in a conventional video cassette, after the reel spring is welded to the upper case, the upper and lower cases are integrally combined by welding. Therefore, a step of welding the reel spring and a step of welding the upper and lower cases are separately performed, which hampers the production efficiency. Further, the integration of the reel spring is complicated since it is necessary to provide the reel spring at a prescribed position, which also hampers the production efficiency.